


my heart is falling too

by gremlinjae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, In This House We Love Foreplay, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Orientation Not Defined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gremlinjae/pseuds/gremlinjae
Summary: So maybe Jae had been secretly pining over his best friend, so maybe Jae had a big fat crush on Brian Kang with his boy-next-door looks and thighs that made Jae salivate.





	my heart is falling too

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in love with your body

“Hey dude?”

Jae looked up from his phone. “Mm?”

“Have you ever kissed a guy before?”

What? “Uh. No?”

Brian seemed content with that as an answer, like he had Jae about the weather or something else as equally banal. But Jae’s brain wasn’t hardwired to not over-analyze this exchange. “Why do you ask?”

“Huh? Oh, I dunno, it’s just been something I’ve been thinking about.”

“You’ve been thinking about whether I’ve kissed guys before?”

Brian rolled his eyes. “No, genius. I’ve been … wondering what it would be like, I guess. You know what I mean?”

“Where are you going with this?” Jae asked. Was Brian onto him? It wasn’t like Jae hadn’t thought about kissing Brian before. Jae probably thought about making out with Brian at least a few times a week. It was hard not to - Brian was super attractive and he knew it. He could turn anyone into a pile of lovesick jelly regardless of sexuality or gender with one flash of his blinding yet bashful smile. Jae had seen it happen on many occasions and was often the victim of it himself. So maybe Jae had been secretly pining over his best friend, so maybe Jae had a big fat crush on Brian Kang with his boy-next-door looks and thighs that made Jae salivate.

Jae felt Brian’s weight shift beside him and when Jae turned his head he found Brian close enough that it would only take one of them leaning in to close the gap, like in cheesy romcoms or the Korean dramas his mom liked to watch.

Brian did just that. Brian, Jae learned, was a good kisser. And he had soft lips. And it was really, really nice. Even if it did kind of taste like Cool Ranch Doritos.

Brian pulled back and surveyed Jae. Jae stared. He could hear and feel his heart beating in his ears. This wasn’t what he had planned for their chill afternoon at home. There was a hint of uncertainty in Brian’s eyes, but it came and went before Jae could process what was happening.

Brian swung a leg around so he was straddling Jae’s thighs. There was a part of Jae’s brain that was just a little bit confused, but his hands fell to Brian’s hips and dug into the fabric of his hoodie (one of Jae’s which was several sizes too big for both of them). They made out for a bit, for what seemed like ages to Jae. Brian really was a phenomenal kisser. He’d bite Jae’s bottom lip or lick into his mouth and he kept making these little noises that had the blood rushing downwards from Jae’s head and leaving him just shy of breathless. Jae never imagined he’d end up like this, with his best friend perched on his lap with his fingers in his hair, but there they were making out on an ugly 70’s print couch with holes in the cushions in his parents’ basement. This was fucking wild.

Jae didn’t know how far this was going to go, and he wasn’t sure if he should let it continue and find out. Like, one minute they were sharing a bag of Cool Ranch Doritos (that were begining to go stale, but they’re all Jae could find) and watching a rerun of a bad sitcom on one of the ancient box TV’s three channels. The next minute Brian was sliding his hand around the back of Jae’s neck and pulling him in. Had there been something in between? Jae’s brain was no longer firing on all cyllinders. But if Brian hadn’t stopped by now, surely it was okay?

And Brian definitely didn’t seem like he’d be quitting any time soon, so Jae slipped his hands underneath Brian’s (Jae’s) hoodie to slide his hands over Brian’s t-shirt covered chest. Brian took this as incentive to pull back and remove the hoodie completely, and when Jae saw the light pink flush across Brian’s cheeks and neck he couldn’t help but lean in and kiss his way back up to Brian’s mouth. He must have done something right, because Brian’s breath hitched and he jerked in an awkward way that made his dick press into Jae’s, and Jae thought that if he were to die right then and there, he’d be okay with it.

Brian wasted no time in ridding Jae of his own monstrously large sweater, and with the decrease of fabric in their way Brian was able to press himself flush against Jae. As if it wasn’t heated enough, as if Jae wasn’t going absolutely bonkers from the feeling of Brian moving against him, Brian started making these small noises in the back of his throat, and that’s when Jae decided he really needed to say something and figure out what the hell was going on and whether he’d be getting an orgasm out of this situation. And if Brian kept making those breathy noises and sitting almost literally directly on top of Jae’s dick, this was all going to be over embarrassingly fast.

Jae figured the best course of action was to get straight to the point. “Bro, if you don’t stop I’m gonna come.”

Brian paused and pulled back, but only enough that his lips were just barely brushing against Jae’s. He seemed to be taking a moment, surveying the situation. Maybe he was having a gay crisis or something. Jae really hoped that Brian wasn’t having a gay crisis. Jae really wanted this to continue; he really wanted to get Brian underneath him and he wanted to see how beautiful Brian’s smile was in the post-sex bliss. Even if it was uncomfortable couch sex on an ugly sofa in his parents’ basement with a shitty sitcom playing in the background. But Jae was getting ahead of himself.

Brian looked at Jae and Jae could see the clarity and focus returning to his (bedroom) eyes. _Well,_ thought Jae, _if it has to be over this quickly, at least it’s not actually going to be embarrassing._ “What if I want to?”

Jae blinked. “What?”

“What if I want to make you co--”

Jae, startled, sat up abruptly, and if it hadn’t been for the iron-tight grip of Jae’s arms around Brian’s waist, Brian probably would have ended up on the floor. In hindsight, Brian ending up somewhere that wasn’t Jae’s lap would have been much more conducive to the serious conversation Jae knew they needed to have, but saving Brian from falling backwards off the couch had caused that friction that Jae was so desperately craving. In his defense he could have totally kept his head on straight (haha) but Brian let out a breathy moan that went straight to Jae’s dick (which really did not need any further encouragement at this point). _Fuck it,_ he thought, and resumed frantically making out with Brian and running his hands over Brian’s body and into Brian’s hair. Brian happily reciprocated, moving rhythmically against Jae who was quickly realizing that Brian knew exactly what he was doing and had probably, somehow, orchestrated this entire situation.

It was honestly a little painful for him to do it, but Jae needed to get their mouths talking instead of devouring each other. Jae placed his hands on either side of Brian’s head and forced him to look at him. “Brian. Bri. Why are we doing this.”

Brian gently removed Jae’s hands from his face. “Why not?”

Jae blinked. “Did you, like, take something before you came here?” Brian just laughed and leaned in to give Jae a peck on the lips.

“Can we talk about our feelings later? Right now I kind of just want to finish what we started,” said Brian, his fingers trailing along the buttons and zipper of Jae’s jeans.

“Uh,” Jae started, but his response stuck in his throat when Brian finally undid the button and zipper of Jae’s jeans and reached a hand in to cup Jae through his boxers.

“Okay, shit, yeah, let’s finish this. Talk later. More kissing.”

Brian grinned. God, how Jae loved that grin. How Jae loved Brian.

Wait, what?

Jae didn’t have time to ponder that for long, not with Brian’s hands tugging Jae’s jeans down and sliding up his thighs. Brian went for Jae’s boxers next, and Jae sighed nigh contentedly when the air hit his dick. 

“You’re so hot, Jae,” Brian said between the kisses he was leaving on Jae’s neck. “Can I suck you off?”

Was the sky blue? Of course Brian could suck Jae’s dick? As if Jae hadn’t been getting off to the idea for months? Jae said none of this out loud, instead being unable to let out anything aside from a drawn out groan as Brian settled himself on the floor between Jae’s legs.

“Just relax,” Brian said as he wrapped his fingers around Jae, his grasp light but still firm. Jae liked to tease Brian about his small hands, but in that moment they were the perfect size, and Jae was convinced that God Himself had crafted Brian’s hands specifically to give Jae the greatest handjob he’d ever had or ever would have.

When Brian finally put his mouth – _that beautiful, stupid mouth_ , thought Jae – around Jae’s dick, Jae thought he might actually die. His hand found its way to Brian’s hair and latched on. Brian did something particularly nice with his tongue and Jae moaned unintelligably, his head thrown back against the couch cushion and his hand dangerously close to being knotted up in Brian’s hair. He felt like he was having an out of body experience. That, or Brian was literally sucking his soul out of his body. He wasn’t sure if Brian was just _that_ good, or if it really was better with feelings.

It wasn’t long before Jae couldn’t take it anymore and he shoved Brian off. Something about coming in Brian’s mouth seemed too intimate for a spur of the moment blowjob in a dusty basement. A few more calculated strokes and Jae came hard over Brian’s hands. Jae’s pretty sure he stopped breathing and might have sustained permanent loss of neurological functioning.

“God,” Jae choked out once he had regained control of his lungs.

“Just Brian will do, thanks,” Brian said, standing and disappearing into the basement’s half bath to wash his hands off. When he returned Jae hadn’t moved.

“You good?”

“You could write the manual on how to suck dick. Blowjobs With Brian. You’d make millions.”

“This is why you can’t get a date.”

Jae contemplated that while he pulled his clothing back on. He was pretty sure his inability to get a date had less to do with his bad jokes and more to do with the gigantic schoolboy crush he was harbouring for his best friend. When he looked up again, Brian had an oddly pained look on his face, one that Jae knew well from the many times he’d been on the recieving end of it right before saying or doing something stupid that he’d be sure to regret later.

“Is this one of those moments where I think I thought something in my head but I actually said it out loud?”

Brian slowly nodded his head.

“Great! Well that’s excellent. Uh, you can, like, go. Like, if you don’t wanna stay here.” Jae always started overusing _like_ when he got nervous. His parents hated it but one time someone told him it was endearing, so he didn’t feel too bad about it. What he did feel bad about, however, was accidentally spilling the beans about his secret feelings for Brian like a dumbass.

“Jae … I just made up the lamest excuse ever to kiss you.”

Jae blinked. “You did.”

“Why would I do that if I didn’t also – how did you word that? ‘Harbour a schoolboy crush’ on you?”

Jae would later liken this moment to the scene in that one anime Dowoon showed him with all of the lightbulbs going off when each guy realized the new guy wasn’t actually a guy, except Jae was all of the guys and the new guy was the knowledge that _Brian liked him back_.

“Jae, you keep blinking and it looks like you’re malfunctioning.”

“Sorry! Sorry, I just. You like me? Like, legit?” Jae couldn’t help the goofy smile that had become plastered to his face. “Does that mean we can make out some more? No, we need to do this right, I’ve gotta wine and dine you.”

“Jae,” Brian said. He placed his hands on either side of Jae’s face and squished so his lips stuck out like a fish. (Mostly to get him to shut up, and a little bit because it was cute.) “We can make out more.”

Jae couldn’t tell you what was on television that afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is so LAME ugh i hate writing
> 
> this literally took me 1 year and nearly 4 months to write because i kept putting off writing the blowjob scene because i'm babie
> 
> i'm embarrassed don't look at me
> 
> (also i know it's ohshc, it's one of the few anime i've actually finished)


End file.
